


白首

by Rozero



Series: 我家大师兄脑子有坑 [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozero/pseuds/Rozero
Summary: “那人曾说过，要护他一世周全。”
Relationships: 穹胜
Series: 我家大师兄脑子有坑 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619611
Kudos: 15





	1. 其一

#除感情线外有本人瞎编的原创剧情 不喜误入 

#角色属于沫大 OOC属于我

“那人曾说，要护你一世周全。”

时下已入三月，料峭寒风终也耐不住寂寞开始转暖，修士们在这个季节总是最为勤勉，毕竟新年伊始，总是要有个新气象才好。也亏得如此，一早就来玄铭宗拜访的东方纤云才能听见晨起修炼的玄铭宗弟子那几句闲聊，得知原来今年的玄铭宗上下，迎来了一件不同寻常的喜事。

“哎哎，你听说了吗，咱们龚师兄与玄玉宗宗主二弟子的亲事，时间已经定下了！”

“天呐！这么快！什么时候？话说回来咱大师兄真心舍得啊，嫁出去的师弟泼出去的水...”

“我听玄玉宗的人和大师兄商议，最后定的下月初八结亲。”

“怎得这样快？这宗门上下其实也刚安顿好不久啊。”

“唉.......谁知道呢，怕不是再晚点就舍不得喽。”

东方纤云顿住了脚步，眼见那两名陌生的玄铭宗弟子愈行愈远，东方纤云收回目光，一时有些愣怔。

距仙魔大战结束已过去了四个月，这场几乎牵动了修真界所有宗派的战争打了整整两年，无论是正派还是魔教都损失惨重，最终，由玄铭宗、天流云、逍遥门等正派宗门的牵头，在百媚教等魔教教派的积极响应下，正派与魔教签订了和平停战协议。

这份协议中，对于魔教的修炼之法做出了诸多限制和约束，同时，要求正派宗派无偿向原本魔教教派的修炼者提供修炼资源，并且由在这场战事中始终保持中立的峨眉仙宫设立修真大会作为议事机构，原正派和魔教的宗派选出代表参加，自此，修真界再无正派与魔教之别。

这些事情正是在东方纤云参与其中一手促成的，所以他很清楚，眼下修真界各宗派及宗派内部都面临着一次大洗牌，长时间的战争使得各方势力损失惨重，和平协议换来了大部分人期望的和平，对于部分人来说却只是一个缓兵之计。尽管和平协议已签，但许多人的偏见和仇恨并不会因此消失，剩余的邪恶势力需要逐步铲除，修真界距离真正的和平，还有很长的路要走。

东方纤云皱了皱眉，不过蜀三路他.......

“小云哥哥？怎么一大早就如此愁眉哭脸？”龚常胜略带笑意的声音在东方纤云的头顶上方响起。

得，说曹操曹操到。东方纤云仰头冲龚常胜扬起一个笑脸，“没什么大事儿，正愁着找不着家主大人约的地方在哪儿呢，这不你就来了。”

龚常胜收剑落地，“大师兄想着小云哥哥不喜御剑，想来是难寻仙人峰内的小亭，特让龚某来接小云哥哥。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，”东方纤云挠了挠后脑勺，“我确实还是比较习惯脚踏实地的感觉，辛苦你带我过去啦！”

“小云哥哥不必这么客气。”龚常胜嘴角泛起一个淡淡的笑容，看起来与平时无二。

东方纤云默默跟上龚常胜，心底里不免有些疑惑，龚常胜的性子他了解，心性正直纯良，心里怎么想的，高不高兴，一般都在脸上表现的清清楚楚，难不成刚才那两位弟子的话，并不属实？

“大师兄，小云哥哥来了。”龚常胜照常一拱手，示意人带到了，“龚某先行告退。”

“嗯，胜儿你先去陆长老那取承诺给美人儿的东西，回头再来接你的小云哥哥罢。”

东方纤云闻言一愣，“啊？其实不必那么麻烦......”然而他话音未落，龚常胜人已御剑走了个没影了。

东方纤云收回目光，心中腹诽，我刚才是脑子抽了吗，怎么会觉得这两人没事儿很正常的？这两个人之间肯定发生了什么事情！肯！定！有！事！

东方纤云在东方芜穹的对面落座，抬眼只见对方才从龚常胜离开的方向堪堪收回目光，眼神中的情绪是难以言明的复杂，便试探地问了一句，“家主大人可还好？”

“哈哈哈哈，无事，胜儿最近躲我躲得紧，他又想见你，就由得他多跑几趟吧，”东方芜穹神色如常地抬手为二人酌了两杯果汁，仿佛刚才的神色竟有些落魄的人从未存在一般，“最近几日我尝试着采了些仙果酿来做果汁，味道始终不如原先在逍遥门喝到得美味，果然还是美人儿更心灵手巧一些。”

“家主大人谬赞了。”东方纤云见当事人不愿多说，自然没有再追问下去，哈哈一笑只道若是东方芜穹喜欢，改日再送几坛过来便是。

东方芜穹欣然应允。

二人又交接了一下仙魔大战后的一些事务，这两个人一个是七窍玲珑心，一个是深谙修真界攻略的各种套路，倒也没有花上多少时间正事便商议完毕，剩下地就是有一搭没一搭地聊些闲话，喝着仙果汁等着去取物的龚常胜回来，倒也不尴尬。经历了这么多事情以后，东方芜穹和东方纤云虽然称不上挚友，但也早非你死我活的关系，因为各自有需要守护的事物，所以二人之间也产生了某种称得上是相知的情感。

“美人儿，你很多时候看事情通透，”沉默了良久，东方芜穹突然开口，“如果你有一个一定要守护的人，但是为了守护他，你做出来的事情不会让他开心，甚至会让他讨厌你，你会怎么办？”

东方纤云看向东方芜穹，后者则是下意识用指腹摩挲着指间白玉杯的边沿，望着远处云雾缭绕的山峰。

东方纤云脑海中突然闪过曾经的许多记忆，倘若是原本的东方纤云，恐怕会和东方芜穹更感同身受些吧。于是稍微斟酌了一下，回道：“家主大人，你以前不会问这样的问题。”

“是吗？”东方芜穹的语气带上了那么一丝自嘲，“人总是会变的。”

“玄玉宗宗主的二弟子在这次仙魔大会中表现优异，我与这孩子接触过，她与胜儿许多地方很像，想来他们两个会很合得来。”

“胜儿是注定要待在顶端的人，我想过，却也没想到自己会如此舍不得。”

与东方芜穹的语气不同，他的表情平静得骇人，东方纤云心中暗暗叹了口气，这个人在人前的情绪喜好总是亦真亦假，现在这种情况，恐怕也算得上是极为强烈的情绪表现了。

“晚辈只知尽力求得自己所求所念之物并没错，家主大人至今所行之事，恐怕也没有人能够随意置喙。”东风纤云顺着风听到些许声响，转头望去，看到远处龚常胜御剑而来的身影，再回首，只见一只小巧的玉杯立于桌上，一滴紫色的仙果汁沿着内部的杯壁缓缓滑落至底部，似一声叹息，那人的身影却已然不见。

“不过，家主大人，如今你心中所求所念，究竟是什么呢？”东方纤云眨了眨眼，抬手自己给自己倒了一杯果汁。

龚常胜到亭中时，东方纤云已经又喝了两杯。

“小云哥哥，这果汁可好喝？”龚常胜笑着把手上的东西交给东方纤云，二人的眼神正巧对上，东方纤云忽然发现，龚常胜虽然因为眼盲瞳孔涣散，眼睛略显无神，然而这双深蓝色的眸子形状却生得极好看，平时看只道是双端庄的美眸，可只要主人让它们微微弯起，这双眸子能把全世界的温柔都含了去，被盯着的人尚未察觉，就会不由自主地陷进这无心的温柔。

东方纤云揉了揉额角，所以不怪自己当初会误以为他对自己有爱慕之情了。

“蜀三路，有人夸过你眼睛长得很好看吗？”东方纤云瞥了眼对面空着的石凳，企图找个其他的话题。

“......”龚常胜似乎是未想到东方纤云会突然来这么一句，愣了愣。

“啊啊，瞧我这脑子，对不起蜀三路，我刚才脑子抽了，你别多想。”反应过来的东方纤云差点咬到自己的舌头，连忙摆手。蜀三路在年龄还小的时候就意外失明，肯定是无人会与他讨论关于眼睛的话题，这不是专揭别人的伤疤嘛，刚才分神想了其他事一不小心就把下意识想到的东西说出来了。

“无妨，小云哥哥，龚某不在意这些，”龚常胜像是想到了什么，顿了一下，“在龚某年纪尚小的时候，曾经听人以‘瞎子’的称呼讥讽龚某，那个时候还是会有些难过的，不过.......现在已经不在意了。”

直觉告诉东方纤云，龚常胜省略了什么重点没有说，但他没有证据。

回去的路上，两个人一度十分沉默。东方纤云盯着龚常胜沉默的背影，硬生生地盯出了几分倔强来。

其实以前东方纤云就有所感觉，东方芜穹和龚常胜这两位师兄弟之间有一种特殊的气场，如果非要具体形容，大概......就是他们二人之间的事情从来容不下第三个人。而且是个明眼人都能看出来，他们两个人对于彼此而言，都是十分特殊而重要的人。

“所以......蜀三路，你和你大师兄之间究竟怎么了？”纠结了一会儿，东方纤云最终还是选择直击重点，“若是不愿与那位二弟子结亲，你直说啊，要是实在不行，我们帮你逃婚！”

“我不能逃婚啊，小云哥哥，如果我逃了，大师兄怎么办？”龚常胜微微转过头，语气流露出一丝迷茫，“小云哥哥，我可能喜欢上大师兄了，我该怎么办？”

东方纤云晃了晃身形，差点表演一场真人版高空坠物。

“等等蜀三路......你确定？”

##


	2. 其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “胜儿，若有一天你寻到了想共度一生的人，你告诉大师兄，大师兄就把这术法教给他，你可以跟他一起云游四海，与他共赏这天下的大好河山。”

#短篇 

#除感情线外有本人瞎编的原创剧情 不喜误入 

#角色属于沫大 OOC属于我

———————————分割线———————————

“不知道从什么时候开始，时间于我不过是窗前一株桃花开了又谢，身边的人来去匆匆，谁也没有留下痕迹。”

龚常胜确实在躲着他的大师兄，起初确实是不满于这些长辈一个二个都不曾过问自家晚辈的意见，擅自定下亲事，东方芜穹在这件事上的态度又显得十分坚决，而以龚常胜的性子断不会做出逃婚这种行为，只留对方女孩子一个人面对某些闲人的风言风语，索性在想出解决办法前，眼不见为净。

不过事到如今，躲着他大师兄的理由发生了些微妙的变化。

时间回到半个月前的某一个晚上，龚常胜正在屋中榻上打坐静修，只听得房门被人叩响：“龚师兄，大师兄找你去他房间一趟。”

这么晚了找他有什么事？龚常胜略有些疑惑，他的大师兄是一个信奉“春宵一刻值千金”的人，任何正事在他看来都是在浪费夜晚宝贵的时间。不过据他所知，大师兄最近在养伤，整个人格外安分，至多也就是在美人面前过过嘴瘾，行为收敛了不少，倒是让他少操了不少心。

更何况，自从上回与大师兄关于结亲这件事情谈的不欢而散之后，这是大师兄第一次主动找自己。

“好的，麻烦你转告师兄，龚某马上过去。”龚常胜起身，理理衣服披了件外袍，犹豫了片刻最终还是取了一件他师兄的外袍塞到了纳戒里，又将纳戒扣在了自己的小拇指上。

“......”几分钟后，龚常胜面无表情地站在东方芜穹的房内，面对着倚在床头怔怔出神的东方芜穹，闻着满房子的酒气，额角的青筋不受控制地跳动。

他之前想什么来着，好像是这人最近安分了？

安分个鬼！重伤未愈就等不及地出去喝酒，是唯恐这伤好得快吗？！

龚常胜垂眸深吸一口气，抬眼再一次看向显然是喝醉了的东方芜穹，“大师兄，你的伤还未痊愈，不应当喝酒的。”

“胜儿，今晚的月色真好看，”东方芜穹歪头，冲着龚常胜弯眸，拍了拍手边空空的床铺，“你坐下来陪我看。”

龚常胜心说不能与喝醉酒了的人讲道理，便顺着东方芜穹的话向窗外望去，他想既然大师兄都说好看，那今晚的月色必定是极美的。

皎洁月色透过窗棂溜入室内，像一颗颗圆润的珍珠滚落在窗前那一株桃花的枝干上，衬得枝桠上正在生长的绿芽和花苞愈发娇嫩。从东方芜穹的角度来看，立于窗边的龚常胜身着一袭月白色的袍子，正与这美景融为一体。

“快要到桃花盛开的季节了。”东方芜穹的话与龚常胜心中所想不谋而合。

“是啊，今年春天终于可以好好赏花了。”龚常胜弯眸笑了笑，眸中水光潋滟，看得东方芜穹喉咙有些发干。

此时的东方芜穹和龚常胜都忘记了彼此之间的不愉快。

“哦对，瞧我这个脑子，”东方芜穹低下头有些懊恼地嘟哝，只觉得大脑中的万千思绪此时都被揉成了一团浆糊，“胜儿你过来，我给你看个东西。”

龚常胜走至东方芜穹的床榻边缘，未曾想被床上的醉鬼伸手一拉，毫无防备中整个人向前扑去，慌乱之中堪堪用一只手撑在床沿不至于压到对方，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，也不知是因慌乱还是因害羞，龚常胜的耳根登时红了个透，声音中也挂上了一丝恼怒，“大师兄，你......”

"胜儿，凝神。”东方芜穹像哄小孩似的抚了抚龚常胜的后脑勺，龚常胜只觉得眉间落下一片温热，脑海中顿时浮现出山间云雾缭绕，月色朦胧的模样，不久后画面又转至庭院中，月光映照下的石桌石凳宛如蒙了一层薄霜，最后，到达屋内，空荡荡的屋中摆设十分简单，唯一亮眼的，仅有窗边一株放在白色瓷瓶中的桃花，没过多久，有一个金发蓝眸的男子出现，他立于窗边，连清冷的月光都变得温柔缱绻。

龚常胜知道，那个人是自己。

“胜儿，好看吗？”东方芜穹低下头凑到龚常胜耳边笑道。

低低的笑语在耳边环绕，龚常胜的大脑一片空白，一时间不知作何反应，下意识回道，“好，好看。”

东方芜穹在龚常胜还小的时候，曾经费尽心思找人想要医好龚常胜的眼睛，可惜终不得法。不过在这个过程中倒是寻来了另一种术法，东方芜穹称之为“共感”，通过这种方法龚常胜可以“看到”施法者曾经看到的事物。

小时候，每次当龚常胜被噩梦惊醒，难以入眠的时候，东方芜穹就会用这种术法让龚常胜“看”一些他曾经有趣的所见所闻或山水风景，哄他入睡。

东方芜穹不经常对龚常胜使用这种术法，他知道这种光明对于龚常胜来说只是暂时的，如果龚常胜太过依赖反而会失去勇气，无法克服一个人面对黑暗的恐惧。随着龚常胜逐渐长大，东方芜穹几乎不再主动使用这种术法，久而久之，连龚常胜都快忘记了。

龚常胜忽然忆起，东方芜穹曾对他说过，“胜儿，若有一天你寻到了想与之共度一生的人，你告诉大师兄，大师兄便把这术法教给他，你可以跟他一起云游四海，与他共赏这天下的大好河山。”

龚常胜不知不觉地出了神，东方芜穹见面前的人儿失去了动静，拍了拍他的背，唤了一句，“胜儿？”

“大师兄......”

“嗯？”

“无事，大师兄你的伤口裂开了，胜儿帮你换一下绷带。”龚常胜抿了抿唇，将剩下的话咽进了肚子里，只是直起身抽了旁边的软枕垫在东方芜穹腰下，不再言语。

刚才靠近时，龚常胜就闻到了一股血腥气，估计是东方芜穹乱动的时候把没有愈合好的伤口撑开了。

“哦，”东方芜穹后知后觉地撩开衣服，才发现雪白的绷带被染红了一片，“无事，嘶——不疼。”

伤口翻出的血肉和绷带粘连在一起，拆下来的滋味显然不会好受，龚常胜听着东方芜穹不爱惜自己的语气，手上拆绷带的动作忍不住加重了几分，然而当事人却不长记性，伸手就要抱住看起来有些生气的龚常胜，“胜儿，你怎么这么孩子气，来抱抱，不闹别扭啦，乖。”

话未说完的龚常胜心里原本就憋屈得很，眼见东方芜穹仗着喝醉了酒不知道老实想要躲开，然而又得念及手上的动作不能再碰着伤口，左右为难之下，最后还是任由东方芜穹抱住了自己。

于是龚常胜的心里更加憋屈了。

可惜身为罪魁祸首的东方芜穹并不知情，成功抱住龚常胜的他自然心情大好，可是谁又能理解醉鬼的脑回路呢，他似乎是又想起了什么，瘪了瘪嘴，“胜儿，你不要生大师兄的气了好不好。”语气委屈极了，一遍一遍地趴在龚常胜肩膀上念着。

起初龚常胜只想着赶紧换完绷带给东方芜穹盖上被子就走人，奈何东方芜穹一遍一遍地念叨，龚常胜有些无奈，只得回道，“大师兄多虑了，胜儿不敢生大师兄的气。”

“什么不敢，胜儿你什么都敢，”东方芜穹按住龚常胜还在换绷带的手，强行让他专注于听自己诉说心中的不满，“每次我遇见美人你都要管我，你还会生气，就像现在。”

“龚某......并未生气，只是担心而已，若大师兄不喜，下次龚某不再管大师兄便是。”龚常胜只觉得东方芜穹在无理取闹，又想到东方芜穹若是伤好了身边又少不了莺莺燕燕，心下有些烦躁。

他自己也不懂自己在烦躁什么。

“现在又没有谈论什么正事儿，胜儿你自称龚某，还说没生气，”东方芜穹斜斜地靠在龚常胜身上，拿手指在龚常胜的眼前晃了晃，“胜儿你都不理我好久了，你还说不生气。”

“我......龚某没有，修行之人讲究心性平和，龚某不敢忘记。”龚常胜垂下眸子，目光定格在东方芜穹按着他的那只手上，他能感觉到手背的肌肤被东方芜穹掌心的温度烫得发热。

东方芜穹低下头，握紧了龚常胜的手，龚常胜的耳根早就在不知什么时候红透了，刚欲将手抽出，只见东方芜穹抓起龚常胜的手，放在眼前，打量了半天，似乎要找什么东西，“我说怎么有东西硌手.......原来是戒指啊，胜儿？”

“结婚的时候要戴戒指，”东方芜穹有些迷糊地眯起眼睛，把龚常胜的手放下，喃喃道，“也不知到底是什么样的地方竟有这样的习俗......胜儿喜欢戒指吗？大师兄给你买。”

龚常胜与东方纤云交好，自然听得懂东方芜穹在说什么，此时他也懒得纠正东方芜穹说的意思到底对不对，东方芜穹的气息近在咫尺，龚常胜不明白自己为何如此心烦意乱，这些天心中反复涌起的许多念头和冲动此时在他的胸口翻滚，龚常胜眉毛紧蹙，压抑着内心陌生的情绪，就连开口的声音都比往日低沉了许多。

“龚某......只是不想现在就离开大师兄身边。”

“大师兄说过，等胜儿长大了以后，可以向胜儿认为值得守护的人说，护你一世周全。”

“胜儿自知大师兄身为长辈，会比胜儿思虑得长远周全，大师兄做事情有大师兄的道理，胜儿不想给大师兄添麻烦。”

“在大师兄面前，胜儿始终觉得自己还不够成熟，不够强大，胜儿总觉得自己还没有资格对大师兄说出那句话。”

“可是大师兄，胜儿想一直在大师兄身边，不想离开大师兄，胜儿也想护大师兄一世周全。”

窗外，万籁俱寂。

窗内，另一个人的呼吸早已变得均匀绵长。

知道自己等不到回应了，龚常胜紧绷的肩膀慢慢松懈了下来，轻叹一声，果然是喝醉了。

龚常胜扶着侧倚在自己肩头入睡的东方芜穹在床上躺好，他现在的心情很奇怪，说不上是有一丝庆幸还是失望，他害怕从这个人的口中听到任何否定的话。

轻手轻脚地把床边绷带一类的东西收拾好，龚常胜帮东方芜穹掖好被子便从房间里退了出去。

只是他的动作依旧在不经意间暴露出本人内心的不淡定，心跳如鼓雷的他没有发现，有好几次，躺在床上原本应该已经睡着的人，睫毛抖动的频率有些不太正常。

院中，背靠在门上的龚常胜回忆着东方芜穹方才与他共享的画面。

美则美矣，龚常胜的脑海中闪过一个念头，抬手抚上自己的眉间，只是......有些孤独。

风摇的远处的山林沙沙作响。

或许今夜这样好的月色，注定无法让人安眠。

##

大师兄对于胜儿的感情太深沉了...都哄上床了才敢亲亲眉间额头什么的(严肃脸 果然下回让胜儿主动些吧

或许...

共感这种事情也可以发展成一种床第间的情(x)趣？

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的虐都是为了糖更甜√


End file.
